Jurassic Transformers
by Grimlock1992
Summary: Optimus prime left a beacon for any Autobots to come to earth. Autobots ship comes to earth but lands an island that is feared in the world for inhabitants, Dinosaurs on Isla Sorna.
1. Chapter 1 Calling out

**Chapter 1 Calling out.**

On the planet earth there are many amazing creatures, in Africa most of creatures are famous but in the past they are nothing compared to largest animals and they were called dinosaurs but they are gone in the present but thanks to mankind they brought them back.

A few kinds of these reptiles were issued by a company for two amusement park on two islands in the pacific.

But the engineers, crew, and scientist went against the companies and produce more of these reptiles but they were foolish to understand their actions and doing so they were forced leave the islands behind with their creations to never be disturbed… or so they thought.

During the present, a large red and blue metal being was standing in a cemetery and was talking to a young man with a yellow and black camaro, the man begin to walk to his car when the metal being spoke.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon at the moment of our choosing" the metal being said.

"Your Optimus Prime, you don't need me" The man who name is Sam as he continued to walk to the car.

"We do more then you know." Optimus said while looking at the sky, he transformed and drove of the rendezvous point

A few days later, Sam was taken by the deceptions. Optimus and Bumblebee are outside, ready to attack.

"Optimus we got three Deceptions here. One is guarding the outside and we got Starscream and Megatron with Sam, Mikaela and Sam roommate Leo!" Bumblebee said and he turned to see Optimus working on a small metal object that has a switch and red light bulb on top, then he got up and walked over to a scrape bile and flipped the switch and it began to blink and then he spoke while looking at it and covering it with scrape metal.

"It's finished." Optimus said, turned around and star to climb up the building on the other side and then he spoke. "Let's go Bumblebee!"


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

**Chapter 2, Arrival to Earth**

A week later, A large metal object has entered the planet atmosphere and flying over the pacific ocean to an island that we know that off the coast of Costa Rica and lands at the inter of the island while over head is government plane with a deception symbol flew over.

Meanwhile in the ship.

"We have arrived to the planet called earth, Commander Grimlock." a voice said in the shadows.

"Very good swoop but where are we at?" Grimlock asked.

"One moment sir." Swoop said.

"According to this though their information base of how they say on this plant the 'Internet', we are on Isla sorna but it is off limits to civilians." Swoop said while looking at the monitor.

"Why is that, it looks peaceful." Grimlock said while looking out of the bridge window.

When suddenly out form the jungle appeared a long necked animal which spooked him.

"Whoa, what is that?" Grimlock yelled as was about bring out his sword.

"That is what the locals called an Apatosaurus, it's the largest animal on the island, it says here it's a herbivore so that means it's harmless unless you are plant or get stepped on." Swoop said and the reptile left.

After it left a monitor went off beeping and swoop saw this and went to see what going on.

"Commander, Grimlock!" Swoop called out for.

"What is it swoop?" Grimlock asked and walked over.

"Our scanners have detected a signal from the sky and the way it's flying it seems to have stopped us!" Swoop said.

"Well that just prime, are we able to get airborne?" Grimlock asked.

"No, sir we have used up our fuel and we are back up power." Swoop answered.

"How about the others are they recovered enough from the last battle yet?" Grimlock asked.

"Most of them are repaired enough that their bodies can make the rest of the repairs. These bots are snarl, sludge, blade, club, slug, diesel, talon, nano, depth charge and skydive." Swoop said.

"Scan for vehicles for us to blend in." Grimlock said.

"No can do sir there are no vehicle for us to scan, we only these animal to scan." Swoop said.

"Alright then scan the live forms." Grimlock said and walked back to the command chair and sat down.

"Beginning scan and replication and activating our comrade's." Swoop said and typing the consul.

Meanwhile outside a few of the of island inhabitants came to look at new thing that has arrived to home and one is a gallimimus was look in a hole near the bottom of the ship when a round metal object came out fast that spooked it and ran off.

"_Scanning for disguises." _prope said and flew off somewhere.

"Bring me Nano, Depth charge and skydive. I need them to scout out the island to see that they could find anything that be useful for us to use." Grimlock said.

Down in the statis cambers there are fifth teen pods lined up, ten of the pods began to hiss and open up. Out of pods came out autobots in shapes and sizes.

Then the intercom opened up. _"Nano, Depth charge and Skydive come up to the bridge." _Three of the bots in the room proceeded out of the room

A few minutes later, three robots walked in on is thirteen feet high, the second is about twenty feet high while the third is almost forty feet high, all have blue eyes but the largest one has one blue eye on the left while his right eye is red. The smallest of the three walked to Grimlock when the smallest one spoke.

"Grimlock sir, why are here on this organic plant? The small one asked.

"We received a message form Optimus prime calling for help and so we came here Nano, anyway back to the assignment's at hand I need you three to scout out the island and report right back and swoop if you please?" Grimlock said and turned to swoop.

"What forms do we got?" the medium sized asked.

"Well Skydive we only got three forms right now but here there are." Swoop said while typing the consul and then a 3-d image appeared in the middle of the room.

"The first form is a land based live-form called nanotyrannus." A walking image of the said dinosaur. "The second form is sky based live-form called Quetalcoatlus and it is the largest thing to take to the sky." A flying creature in motion then it was replaced by a marine animal. "The third form is sea based live-form called liopleurodon, alright now choose your forms now." Swoop said.

"I call the nanotyrannus!" Nano said and scanned and transformed in to his new beast mode.

"I get the flier." skydive said, scanned the formant transformed. "Whoa this thing is huge but it is nowhere near that creature that we met on that planet with those blue being that had that huge orange flying creature that nearly turned me into scrape." Skydive said while admiring his new form.

"I guess that leaves liopleurodon to you depth charge." Swoop said to the bot that is leaning against the wall.

"Fine the sooner I scan it, the sooner I can get out of this slagging ship the better!" Depth charge said and then scanned the image.

"Okay, you three I need you to check out these three different sectors. Nano, I need you to go nine miles east of here to check out this building that we flew over." Swoop said and then turned to skydive.

"Skydive I need you to set up a grid map for this island so go ten miles south-west to the highest peck." Swoop said and turned to depth charge.

"For you I need you to scout out the island shore line for anything strange, there's a river nearby that leads to the sea." Swoop said.

Three began to walk out when Grimlock spoke out. They stop to see Grimlock walked up to them.

"Wait a moment men, there thing I need to say to you three if you meet any of the island inhabitants do not, I repeat DO NOT harm them unless you got no choice and that does double form Depth charge!" Grimlock ordered, all three of them nodded and got growl from depth charge.

All three of them walked out of the docking bay.

"All right let's go!" Skydive said and then took of the air while Nano ran off into the jungle, while DepthCharge began to walk over the river and transformed in beast mode and swam down stream


	3. Chapter 3 Being followed

**CHAPTER 3 Being followed**

"Grimlock, Sir are you sure that they will be okay?" Swoop asked, looking a little worried.

"I just hope that the inhabitants won't notice them." Grimlock answered, he had not really answered his soldier's question leaving Swoop worried. He then turned away from Swoop and walked to his quarters. He sat down on a couch and decided to have a cube well he waited for his team to report.

-Meanwhile out on the Island-

Skydive soared threw the air as he admired the inhabitants who lived on island and were diverse.

"Wow there is so many different kinds of these live-forms on this island."  
Skydive said to himself while looking down below him.  
As he flew he did not notice that he was being followed by something and that something is not alone.

~At Nano's location~

After running almost six miles nonstop through the jungle, he decided to take a quick break.

"Whew, man I have scouted mouton's, caves, valleys and coast line that are almost too dangerous for most to move through but this jungle is Crazy!" said exhaustively.

Noticing his surroundings there was a stream near by and four large mounds of dirt and broken branches and in them are white round objects.

"Hmm, I wounder what these things are, I will scan them." Nano said, knelled down to the dirt mounds and switched his dino eyes to robot eyes. As he did this he did not notice that he, himself was being watched by ten pairs of eyes through the leaves in the jungle.

~DepthCharge's Location~

DepthCharge was still in the river with his head on the surface.

"For an organic planet this place is not bad, I could enjoy this place, it's peaceful, quiet and I like it!" Depth charge said happily, normally he was most often was not happy.

While swimming he felt the water vibrate. 'Eh, what is that?' he thought to him self. Slowly the water stopped vibrating 'What ever that was it stopped.' Depth charge thought to himself and continue on swimming. However he did not notice he was being watched from the river bank by a pair of green eyes. As they were watching him the creature they belonged to walked lightly into the water and began to swim after him but slowly. Unfortunately for DepthCharge the creature was in shadow, so even if he had noticed it he would not have been able to identify it.

~Skydive's Location~

SkyDive who is just a few hundred meters away from the tallest mountain peak had notice a large metal structure that looked like a bird cage. As he got closer to the cage/structure he had the sudden feeling he was being followed. Looking behind himself, he gasped as he saw five pterandons that were following him, and they didn't look happy form what he can guess.  
'This does not look good, I need to lose them!' Skydive thought to himself before diving into the jungle canopy below. Quickly the pteranodons diving as well, calling out cry's of attack.

~Back Nano's Location~

Nano who had just finished scanning the round white things had found out what there where.

"So these are eggs I wounder w-?" Nano was cut off by hissing sound.  
He raised his head to see nine veloceraptors, five of which are gray with black spots and these have yellow eyes. While the other four are brown with two white stripes each. One white strip each going along there sides and a single red stripe going down their spine, these four have red eyes. All nine of them are looking very angry at him.

"Ho, scrap!" Nano cried out scared.

Although he is twice their size, there were nine of them. He decided that he'd best back-up, so he began to walk away backwards and almost stepped on a nest which made them even more angry. They hissed menacingly some snapping there jaws of razor sharp teeth.

~Back at DepthCharge's Location~

DepthCharge was lazily swimming along the river still happily enjoying his surroundings. He was still oblivious to the creature that stocked him . The Creature is slowly beginning to swim faster preparing to attack. The faster pace caused some splashing sounds that are some what loud, This alerted DepthCharge who was taken by surprise by hearing it.  
'Something is following me!' he thought.  
He turned to see what has been following him only to cry out in shock to see a huge reptile rising out from the water. The first thing that struck him about the reptile was the fact it had a long snout like him but had more teeth and had scars all over it's body. He could also see it had a large sail on it's back.

"BY THE PIT!" Depth charge yelled just before it tried to bite him but fortunately for him it missed.

"I need to get to the sea and fast!" he snarled to himself. He was angry that he had not detected the creature fallowing him. Swimming down stream with all his might he could start to smell the ocean. Looking behind himself he cursed as he could still see the creature was still following him. 

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Authors Note:  
For those who don't know what 'his quarters' that means to his room so to speak.


	4. Chapter 4 rescue party

**Chapter 3 the help is on way**

In the main deck of the ship Swoop was sitting at the main computer checking the ship's functioning systems. He decided to give roll call well the computer ran a quick diagnostic. Randomly his first choice to call was Slagg and Sludge.

"Swoop calling to Slagg and Sludge; how are the ships engines repairs coming along?" Swoop asked.

"_This is Slagg, Everything is going fine but wit- one minute Swoop. Sludge be careful with the transwarp cells because they are very ex-BOOOM_" There was a deafening roar from the explosion that caused the ship only to shake a little. "_Sludge you idiot. Anyway as I saying with the little resources we have it will take some time, Slagg out_." the com clicked off.  
Swoop rubbed his helm in frustration before sighing. He had to shortly deliver a systems report to Grimlock and so far all he had was bad news. Sighing once more he returned his attention to the intercom systems.

"Ok now for Snarl and Blade." Swoop said aloud to only himself while typing the connective information into the intercom.

"This is Swoop calling to Snarl and Blade, how are the ship shields going?" Swoop asked. He was silently praying to Primus that nothing was wrong.

_"This is Snarl."_ Who sounded irritated.  
_"Blade went somewhere and I have no idea where, he did not tell me where As for the shields they are going fine, they might be up in three megacycles, Snarl out"_ Snarl hissed before the line went dead.  
Three megacycles! Swoop groaned thinking to himself, more bad news…  
"Now for Talon, Proto and Diesel. Hopefully they have good news." Swoop quipped while typing the intercom.

"Swoop calling to Talon, Proto and Diesel. I need a systems update on how the ships scanners are doing." Swoop asked.

_"This Talon, the scanners will not be up until the scouts place the field scanners. Have they returned their mission? As for the others whereabouts; Proto went to his lab and as for Diesel she told me she was heading to the bridge so she should be there soon."_ Talon answered and before the comlink disconnected Swoop decided to ask one last question.

"Do you know where Blade is at?" Swoop inquired.  
_"No Sir, I haven't heard from him. Sorry, I have not seen him since we came out of stasis lock. Well I have to get back to work now. Talon, out." _Talon said before the com-link went dead.

Swoop put his left hand on his chin and began to think.

'Where is that bot at?' Swoop thought to himself.

"Have you heard anything from them yet?" A female voice came from behind him, he turned to see a female transformer.

"Nothing yet Diesel." Swoop sighed and turned back to the computer when at that moment a message came in.

"That must one of them now." Swoop said eagerly while typing on the console to active the message.

_"This is Nano, I need Help!" _Nano yelled on the other end if the comlink.

"What did you do?" Swoop gasped. This was just what he needed to tell Grimlock more bad news!

_"I stumbled on a nest area and the parents are armed to the teeth, literally!"_ Nano answered panicked. It was clear he was scared and running for possibly his life.

And then another message came in. Swoop hoped it was one of the others and hoped they could save Nano's aft.

"I wonder who is calling now." Swoop asks no one in particular while activating the message.

_"This I Skydive, I need some back up!"_ Skydive yelled making Swoop jump.

"What did you do this time, did you angered the natives like you did on the Polyphemus moon? Diesel inquired in an annoyed tone of voice.

_"No I did not, I all did was flying to my destination when these flying reptiles started to fallow me, I am trying to lose them in the canopy but I can't lose them."_

An then yet another message came in.

"That must be Depthcharge, I hope he is not in trouble." Swoop said while typing the keypad to play the message.

_"I cannot believe that I am saying this but I NEED HELP!"_ Depthcharge yelled so loud that is almost busted their audio receptors.

"Great all three of them are in trouble." Swoop said in an upsetting tone with his right hand on his face well shaking his helm.

"I will get Commander Grimlock to see that we can do to help them." Diesel said and turned to head to towards Grimlock's office room.

"I suppose then I will get Proto out of hiding." Swoop said sarcastically while getting out of his chair and walked towards proto room.

Several minutes later.

Swoop arrived at Proto's room. He tried the key pad that opens the door but it would not open for him. Swoop pushed it again but it still would not open.

"Proto! Open the Door!" Swoop yelled while hitting the door hard with his left fist. When suddenly an explosion was heard inside and Smoke began to seep under the cracks of the door. Without warning the door opened up and a lot of smoke came spilling out. Swoop had swipe at the air with his hands to keep the smoke away from his. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a small minibot transformer who was a little bigger then a human. He was wearing some goggles and was also covered with soot.

"What do you want Swoop?" Proto asked while taking off his goggles and cleaning them so he could see properly. He then proceeded to wiping off the soot that covered his body.  
"I need you to take over the communications systems while the Commander, Diesel and I go help the others with the trouble they have gotten themselves into. So if you please come along with me back to bridge?" Swoop asked. Proto nodded and they turned down the hall and headed back to the bridge.

Several minutes later they made it back to the bridge. They were unsurprised to find Diesel and Commander Grimlock waiting for them.

"Alright now before we leave let's get our beast modes." Swoop quipped while typing on the console that was for the scanner.

"The scanner has given us a list of life-forms but I have selected what I thought would be the appropriate forms for us to use." Swoop commented to his fellow bots while the bridge got dark. In the middle of the room was the 3-d images of the form of a sphere and then three images of the dinosaurs appeared.

"The first form is land-based life-form call Daspletosaurus and this shall be Diesel's." Swoop said and turned to see Diesel walked up to the scanned the form. She placed her hand in the image to quickly gather the transfiguration data. She proceeded to transformed to beast mode.

"The next is a sky-based life-form called Pteranodon and this form I have chosen for myself." Swoop said not getting up from his chair yet to collect his form but instead turned back to the consul.

"Now the final form is a land land-based life-form called Tyrannosaurus Rex. Apparently it is famous because it known for as king of the dinosaurs so that means this will go to Commander Grimlock." Swoop smirked and turned to see Grimlock walk up to the 3D form. He like Diesel Inserted his hand into the image and retrieved the transfiguration data and transformed to beast mode with a might roar upon its completion.

Swoop now got up from the chair and made his way to the 3D image of the Pteranodon. Like his fellows he did the same and retrieved the necessary data. He was forced to transform into his Bi-pedel mode in order to follow the others to the open bay door. He was surprised when Grimlock Spoke.

"All right then lets split up and find them, Swoop you go to assist Skydive, Diesel go to help Nano and I will go to Depthcharge." Grimlock ordered. He then turned and stomped off while Swoop transformed into his alt-mode and took to the air. As Diesel ran with powerful and quick steps in the direction of Nano


End file.
